Of Spatulas and Pears
by nattieb
Summary: “If you come one inch closer to me with that Doctor, you’ll regret it.” She reached behind her and yanked open the drawer. Thrusting her hand behind her she yelled in victory as her found the handle of, what she hoped, was some horrible object that would


"Donna," he whined, his voice rising another notch

"Donna," he whined, his voice rising another notch. His efforts of coaxing were reaching their limits.

"I said no." The force behind the words made him step back. Garnering his courage he tried again.

"Just one little bite. Just one little itty bitty bite. Please?" he said, advancing towards her. She stepped back, only to find she had reached the counter and could no longer move. She was trapped. And he looked all together too pleased with himself about her current situation.

"If you come one inch closer to me with that Doctor, you'll regret it."

Reaching behind her she yanked open the drawer. Thrusting her hand behind her and yelling in victory as her hand found the handle of, what she hoped, was some horrible object that would make him back away. Pulling her newly found weapon out in front of her, she dared him to move closer.

He stopped, stunned by the action, then looked down at what was clutched in his companion's hand. His smirk grew even bigger and he took another step forward.

"One more step," she said threateningly waving the weapon at him.

"Donna Noble, it will take more than a spatula to fend me off. Now come on, just a little taste."

Donna looked down at her 'weapon' and sighed. So much for that idea. She watched him as he took one last step forward and put out his hand, the object he was offering hovering between them. Crossing her arms, she cocked her head and looked at him.

"Not trying it."

"Donna."

"Not trying it."

He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine then," he pulled back his hand and she looked at him curiously.

"What? That's it? Not going to try any more?"

"Nope." He popped the "p" more than was necessary and moved to sit at the table.

"Really, you've given up?" she asked, stunned.

"Yup," he answered. "Not going to force you to do anything you don't want to, Donna."

He sat at the table, his hands toying with the offending object.

She moved to sit across from him, reaching out to still his hands. She forced him to look at her and then explained, "I just don't like them."

"And you are basing this on an experience you had when you were five?" The Doctor questioned.

"Yes."

"But what if you changed your mind? I mean five was a very long time ago…" his voice trailed off as he noticed her look. "Well, what I mean to say is… five, though many years ago, was… I mean… clearly you look older than five, but not that much older, or well…"

"Leave it, Space Boy," she finally said.

"What I'm trying to say is just try it. You never know."

She stared at him, trying to decide how to win this argument.

"Okay," she stated, taking the offending object out of his hands.

"Okay?" he asked wearily, a touch of hope in his voice.

"Okay. I will eat this if," she said, a sparkle of mischief in her eyes, "you eat this."

Her hand went to the bowl in the middle of the table and she handed him the item.

"No. Oh no, no, no, no." His eyes looked at horror at what she had given him.

"Your choice, Doctor."

"But it's a pear, Donna," he whined.

"You eat the pear and I will eat this."

"You can't compare the two. Not at all. Nope, two entirely different things."

"Eat the pear, Doctor."

He looked at the fruit in his hand as if weighing some great universal problem. Finally he placed the fruit back in the bowl and reached for the item Donna was holding.

"Good choice," she muttered, relinquishing her hold.

He sat back in the chair, taking a bite of the banana and propping his feet up on the table. "Never understand you, Donna," he said, grinning. "You'll eat the tongue of a Blue Clalex on Privivian 5 but you won't even try a banana."

She smiled at him, knowing that she had won. She walked out of the kitchen feeling victorious. Then she realized what he'd said and stopped. Spinning back around to face him she yelled, "I ate _what_?"


End file.
